Going Back Home
by Grim Reaper4
Summary: Syaoran and Eriol's planes crashed, an accident which led them to meeting two young women who would change their lives forever...now the two must choose to go home, or to be with their aquaintances...R&R, my first fic so no flames!!
1. Default Chapter

Going Back Home  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!!!  
  
A/N: Some of them may be OOC here!!!  
  
They're all nineteen years old here!!!  
  
~ o ~  
  
5 o'clock in the morning in Mount Fuji…  
  
"Alright! Our patrol here in Fuji is done! Let's go back!" a guy with amber eyes and chestnut brown hair said.  
  
"Affirmative!" his partner, one with eyeglasses and blue hair answered.  
  
"Hey! Wait… I think there's a problem in one of my engines, Syaoran!" the man continued.  
  
"Wear your parachute and jump away from your plane, Eriol!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Okay!!! Here we go!!!" Eriol screamed, ejecting from his plane.  
  
Eriol ejected but his plane hit Syaoran's plane!  
  
There was a large collision.  
  
Eriol hit a large rock and fell unconscious, while Syaoran is… DEAD!!! (Just kidding! He's not yet dead!)  
  
Syaoran also hit a large rock and fell unconscious!  
  
~ o ~  
  
One hour later…  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes and saw a beautiful girl with honey-brown hair and emerald green eyes.  
  
"Wow! I'm in heaven with a very beautiful angel!" Syaoran thought.  
  
"Who are you?" the girl asked.  
  
"I'm Syaoran." Syaoran answered, blushing. He rubbed the back of his head…ow, it hurts… After a while he turned back to the young woman before him.  
  
"May I know your name too?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I'm Sakura." The girl answered.  
  
"Where am I?" Syaoran asked, as he scanned the room he was in. It looked like he was in some cottage.  
  
"You're in Tsukinowa Village." Sakura said.  
  
"Okay! Thanks! Just a second, did you see my friend, too?" Syaoran asked. "He's a guy with blue hair and eyeglasses."  
  
"Yes! I saw him awhile ago! Perhaps he's with my friend Tomoyo." Sakura replied.  
  
"Is he wounded?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Not really… he's fine! You're the only one who had a wound." Sakura said.  
  
"Thanks! I've got to go to him!" Syaoran said, standing up.  
  
"Ouch!" he cried.  
  
"Take a rest for awhile. Your injury is light but you still need to take some rest." Sakura said.  
  
~ o ~  
  
Meanwhile in a barn in Tsukinowa Village…  
  
"She's so nice and beautiful! I think I've already fallen in love with her!" Eriol thought, looking on a girl with black hair and amethyst eyes.  
  
"Do you want me to tour you in our village?" the girl asked.  
  
"Sure! That would be nice, Tomoyo!" Eriol answered, blushing.  
  
"Where do you want to go first?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I'll let you decide." Eriol answered.  
  
"Okay! Let's go to the Town Center first!" Tomoyo said.  
  
~ o ~  
  
Thirty minutes later in the Tokyo Military HQ…  
  
"Where are those two?!" a general shouted angrily.  
  
"We don't know, sir! But we've already sent some scouts there!" a soldier answered.  
  
"Have your scouts came back already?" the general asked.  
  
"Not yet, sir! But they would be coming soon!" the soldier answered.  
  
"Good! I want them back here as soon as possible! We must get Syaoran and Eriol back ASAP!" the general ordered.  
  
~ o ~  
  
Later that night in the Tsukinowa Village…  
  
"I wish I can just stay here." Syaoran thought. "Do I love her? I must tell her soon… but I'm afraid to tell her."  
  
"I wish she also likes me… I wish we feel the same way." he said out loud.  
  
Syaoran had been thinking of Sakura that whole night…  
  
~ o ~  
  
The next day…  
  
"Good morning, Syaoran!" Sakura said.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura!" Syaoran replied.  
  
"Can I have a tour in your city?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sure! That would be fine!" Sakura said.  
  
"I can be your tour guide." Sakura volunteered.  
  
"Okay! Let's go!" Syaoran said.  
  
~ o ~  
  
Ten minutes later in a nearby river…  
  
"Here we are… in the Tsukikage River (meaning Moonlight River)." Sakura said.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Syaoran complimented.  
  
"This river is a very romantic river!" Sakura said.  
  
"Romantic?" Syaoran asked confused.  
  
"Yes! Romantic… this river is the place where guys like you confess their love!" Sakura explained.  
  
"I wish that someday someone could confess his love to me here… that day is going to be the most romantic day of my life." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Really? I got to tell you something." Syaoran said.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I…" Syaoran stopped and looked deeply into Sakura's eyes.  
  
"I… I… I think I'm hungry!!!!!!" Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura looked disappointed. But she just smiled at Syaoran.  
  
"Okay! Let's go back home so you won't be hungry anymore!" Sakura said.  
  
"Why can't I tell her?! I must find a way to tell this feeling! What's wrong with me?" Syaoran asked his self as he followed Sakura away from the river.  
  
~ o ~  
  
Grim Reaper: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What will happen if Syaoran and Eriol gets rescued by their fellow soldiers before they could confess their feelings!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Find out on the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks for reading my fic!!!!! Gomen nasai if my first chapter was some kind of SHORT!!!!! But don't worry!!!! I'll work on the next one SOON!!!!!  
  
R&R please!!!!!! But you better not review if you would only flame me!!!!!!!!!! This is my first fic and I need encouragement!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter II

Going Back Home  
  
Grim Reaper: I'm very thankful to all who reviewed in my first chapter!!!!!!!! You've encourage me to continue my fic!!!!!!!! Thank you VERY much!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This chapter is much longer than the first one!!!!!! So I wish you'd also like it!!!!!!!  
  
Syaoran and Eriol are finally going to confess their feelings in this chapter!!!!!!!! Does Sakura and Tomoyo feel the same way???? Just Read and find out!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!  
  
~ o ~  
  
8 o'clock in the morning in an airfield in Tokyo…  
  
"Send the rescue choppers there as soon as possible!" a general ordered.  
  
"Affirmative, sir!" a soldier answered.  
  
"I want them back here alive! You can't come back until you find them!" the general said firmly.  
  
"Yes, sir!" the soldier replied.  
  
"Their relatives keep calling me for the fast few days. You must find them immediately!" the general continued.  
  
"Don't worry, sir! We'll try to do our best to find them!" the soldier answered.  
  
"Good! If you don't get them back here alive… your fired!" the general threatened.  
  
~ o ~  
  
Meanwhile in Tomoyo's house…  
  
"Please wait here for a moment. I got to get some more juice." Tomoyo said, rising from her chair.  
  
"No thanks. I'm not thirsty." Eriol said, grabbing Tomoyo's hand.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Eriol nodded quickly.  
  
"Okay." Tomoyo said, going back to her seat.  
  
"I've got to tell you something… something really important." Eriol said.  
  
"Huh? What is it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It's about me… my fellow soldiers may rescue me and Syaoran anytime." Eriol explained.  
  
"What! Can't you stay here a little longer?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I don't really want to go back there so early… I really want to stay here… but I can't!" Eriol sighed.  
  
"Why?! Why can't you stay here a little longer?!" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I'm really sorry… but I have no choice. I must tell you a very important thing before I go." Eriol said. "Meet me later at the Tsukikage River… I got to tell you something… something that you must know."  
  
"Okay. What time?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Later at 10 o'clock." Eriol answered.  
  
~ o ~  
  
8 o'clock in a nearby farm…  
  
"I can feel that they're here. I'm really sure that they're here in Fuji!" Syaoran told himself. "I hate to admit it but it seems like… I don't want to go back home yet."  
  
"I still got to tell Sakura my feelings… I can't go yet." he continued. "I should tell her soon… I really love her."  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran heard a familiar sound… a very familiar sound.  
  
"Huh? What's that sound? Isn't that sound a… It's a sound of a rescue chopper!" he remembered. "That means they're just nearby!"  
  
Then he saw three small flying objects in the east!  
  
"There they are!" he exclaimed, running away.  
  
"I can't allow them to see me! Or else they'll rescue me and I won't be able to tell Sakura that I love her anymore!" Syaoran said. "I mustn't allow them to see me! I got to tell Sakura my feelings first!"  
  
And with that, he ran to the village.  
  
~ o ~  
  
Ten minutes later…  
  
"Sakura?! Are you here?" Syaoran asked, opening the door in Sakura's room.  
  
"Yes! Why, Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I've got to tell you something! Something very important!" Syaoran said.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Syaoran, but I still got to cook the food." Sakura apologized. "Can you tell that to me later?".  
  
"But… okay. Don't worry! I can wait." Syaoran said.  
  
"Thanks! I'm really sorry if you can't tell it to me now." Sakura said, going out of her room.  
  
"Don't worry its just fine." Syaoran said.  
  
"Perhaps, you can already tell me later at lunch!" Sakura said.  
  
"I'm really sorry. But it's private. I'll tell you later after lunch." Syaoran said.  
  
"Are you sure it's just okay for you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah! Sure! Don't worry it's just okay." Syaoran answered.  
  
~ o ~  
  
Two hours later in the Tsukikage River…  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry if I'm late!" Tomoyo apologized.  
  
"Don't worry! I also just came awhile ago!" Eriol said.  
  
"What were you going to tell me again?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It's just about us… the relations between the two of us." Eriol said.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked, confused.  
  
"It's… it's something that I really need to tell you. It's very private." Eriol said, blushing.  
  
"I and Syaoran are going to leave Tsukinowa Village in just a short time." he continued. "I must tell you my feelings before we go."  
  
"I would like to tell you … that… that I love you, Tomoyo!" he confessed.  
  
Tomoyo was shocked and was speechless.  
  
"I love you, Tomoyo…" Eriol whispered. He looked at the girl and was shocked to find her lying unconscious on the ground.  
  
" Are you okay?!" Eriol asked, carefully carrying Tomoyo.  
  
~ o ~  
  
Thirty minutes later in Tomoyo's room…  
  
Tomoyo is sleeping in her bed, dreaming.  
  
"Why didn't I answer him? Why didn't I tell him that I love him too?!" she scolded herself. "I love him… I must answer him soon before it's too late!"  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Eriol's face.  
  
"Oh, you're already awake! I'm really sorry if I shocked you awhile ago." Eriol said.  
  
"Thank you for bringing me here to my room after I've fainted." Tomoyo said. "Anyway, about awhile ago… I think its time for me to answer you."  
  
~ o ~  
  
1 o'clock in the afternoon in a cherry blossom tree near Sakura's home…  
  
"What were we going to talk about, Syaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's just about my feelings." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Your feelings?" Sakura asked, confused.  
  
"Yes. That feeling is very important. I must tell you that feeling before Eriol and I go." Syaoran said. "Do you still remember what happened yesterday when we were in the Tsukikage River?"  
  
"Yes. I still remember what happened… you said that you were hungry, right?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Actually, I wasn't really hungry that time… it just popped out from my mouth." Syaoran continued. "I was really supposed to tell you that… I… I… I love you!"  
  
"I've already fell in love with you since I first saw you!" he confessed.  
  
"Now that I've already confessed my feelings to you… I guess its already time for me to ask you if… if… if you love me too?!" Syaoran asked.  
  
"What! I'm… I'm speechless… I don't know!" Sakura exclaimed, running away.  
  
~ o ~  
  
One hour later in Sakura's room…  
  
"Do I love him or not?!" Sakura asked herself.  
  
I can still remember what did he said to me an hour ago…  
  
Flashback  
  
"I've already in love with you since I first saw you!" Syaoran continued.  
  
"Now that I've already confessed my feelings to you… I guess its already time for me to ask you if… if… if you love me too?!" Syaoran asked.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"I can't deny it… I love him too!" Sakura said aloud. "I must tell him my answer before it's already too late!"  
  
"You don't have to… cause he's already here!" a voice said.  
  
Then suddenly, the door opened… and there stood Syaoran.  
  
"I love you Sakura!" Syaoran said.  
  
"I love you too, Syaoran!" Sakura said, hugging Syaoran tightly.  
  
~ o ~  
  
Later that night…  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol were all in the Tsukikage River.  
  
"I didn't expect that this will happen." Tomoyo said hugging Eriol.  
  
"Me too! I didn't think that I could tell you my feelings." Eriol said.  
  
"Hey! Look! Sakura and Syaoran are KAWAII!!!!!!" Tomoyo said, pointing at Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"It's just a proof that they really love each other… just like us!" Eriol answered.  
  
"I'm really sorry if I haven't confessed my feelings here in this river, Sakura." Syaoran apologized.  
  
"It's nothing! The important thing is you've told me that you love me!" Sakura said, blushing.  
  
The two couples have been so happy with what is already happening that they forgot about the thing that can ruin that whole night…  
  
~ o ~  
  
Meanwhile thirty meters away from the Tsukikage River…  
  
"According to our radar, Syaoran and Eriol are just nearby!" a pilot said.  
  
"Good! Let's go now! It's time to end up this mission!" a lieutenant ordered.  
  
~ o ~  
  
Grim Reaper: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! We've already reached the bad part!!!!!!!  
  
Those soldiers have found them already!!!!!!!!! Is it really going to end like this!!!!!!!!! What would happened next???  
  
Don't worry I'll be posting the next chapter SOON!!!!!!! See you next time!!!!!!!!!! (I'm REALLY sorry if there are any grammatical errors in this chapter!!!)  
  
R&R please!!!!!!!!!! But please don't flame me!!!!!!!! 


End file.
